Fruits twist
by storywriter dream
Summary: WHAT! Tohru has a twin sister that appeared out of nowhere on her 18th birthday. only she has more secrets than even Tohru ever imagined. Please R&R Tohru&Kyo oc?
1. Meeting

Dream: hey people it's me and I'm back with a new story!

Kyo: ya even though your still not finished with the other one what kind of author are you.

Dream: ya know what Kyo, shut up. (to you guys) I know I haven't updated and I'm REALLY sorry I've been busy and I'm still busy. But I'll try.

Yuki: well anyway aside from kyo being an idiot (dream: thank you Yuki) dream does not own fruits basket and got the idea from 101wuzup1 so check it out.

Dream: Also in this story Uo and Hana know about the zodiac since Uo and Kureno were together and Uo didn't want to keep it from Hana. ( let's just say Uo can be very persuasive ;)

Need to know

( **Blah) mean's I am talking**

_Blah _mean's their thinking

**Also I may add more characters later but we'll see**

Meeting

"Tohru my sweet! How is breakfast coming?" Shigure sang from the kitchen door with the morning paper in hand.

" hey don't ya start talkin like that to Tohru on her birthday." Kyo said clearly annoyed by his perverted guardian.

"Kyo's right it's her birthday someone else should cook." Kisa said poking her head in. Everyone was there even Uo and Hana for her birthday. Well everyone except Akito that is since he and Tohru still weren't all that close. Anyway everyone had spent the night last night so it would be easier in the morning.

"dammit what's going on in here!?" Uo yelled finally getting tired of waiting and also because she was still half asleep and had been leaning on Kureno.

"rreally guys it's no problem. I can cook everything myself, I'm happy to do it." Tohru said trying to calm her friends that were beginning to get very off topic and angry. Amazing how a discussion can go from Tohru cooking on her birthday to the size of Kyo's brain.

"Tohru really it's your birthday you should just relax." "exactly your always doing all the work let us do it for a change." and so on and so on and so on. Then all of a sudden there was a nock on the door.

" I'll get it!" Tohru exclaimed the saying saved by the bell had never been so true. (ok it wasn't the bell but you get the point)

Tohru quickly ran for the door leaving everyone else to there discussion. She slowly opened the door and out of surprise screamed. Everyone thinking she was hurt came running only to find her laughing her head off on top of some strange girl hugging her so hard they would be surprised if she could breath. Which apparently she could since she was hugging Tohru too and laughing just as hard. Then before anyone else could react Uo and Hana were also hugging the two. To say the least everyone was very ,very confused.

"ok who the hell are you and why are four hugging each other like you haven't seen each other for years or something." Kyo yelled getting annoyed (Dream: does he have no other emotion)

" hey moron why don't you shut up sit down and I'll talk to you in a second ok. I haven't seen my sister for over a year now and I don't need you getting all impatient." said the stranger more annoyed than kyo by far and not very happy either.

"why you little… YOUR WHAT!?"

* * *

Everyone had moved into the living room/dining room (dream: not really sure what it's called) to discuss what had just happened.

"ya I'm Kouen Honda Tohru's older twin sister." Kouen managed to say while leaning her back against the wall with her hands behind her head next to Tohru. Kouen looked just like Tohru only her brown hair was wavy not strait. She was wearing a white shirt that said Don't Mess With Me in big black letters, black combat boots and black cargo pants with a chain hanging from the side. ( ya her and Tohru defiantly have different tastes)

" Ok well if you're her sister where the hell have you been for the last like year and a half! Aren't sister's supposed to STAY TOGETHER or something why'd you just leave her to live in tent for a week! If it wasn't for us she may have stayed there!" Kyo screamed right in Kouen's face which was not a good move on his part.

" well listen you don't know anything about me and… WHAT! You lived in a tent are you crazy do you know what could have happened to you1 why didn't ask for help or something!" Kouen screamed beyond mad that her sister had lived in a tent. " aww man I should have done something! I'm such an idiot why did I have to leave! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" Kouen half yelled and half mumbled to herself as she hit her head against the wall.

"Kouen calm down everything is ok I'm fine see." Tohru said gesturing with her hands at her perfectly healthy self. " now back to what Kyo said where have you been!"

**Dream: know I know I know. it's REALLY short but it was kind of hard to write and like I said I've been busy. I just wanted to put it up so it is. Any way please review! PLEASE! I'll try to update but I'm not very good so bear with I'll try to do better. ( me begging) so please review and don't give up on me! **


	2. A mystery unfolds

**Dream: hey everybody I'm soo glad you all liked the first chapter! I got 4 reviews in 2 days I was so happy!**

**Kyo: ya but your still haven't finished…**

**Dream: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I'm still upset after writing this chapter! **

**Kouen: I'll say this only once she doesn't own fruits basket ,but she does own me. ( I think)**

**Dream: oh I forgot to put up the wall of fame it shows everyone who has reviewed so review if you want on the wonderful wall of fame.**

**Wall of Fame**

LightningStarO.0

Starlightkitty12

fantaisieponz

Miss-latina

Last time

_Now back to what kyo said where have you been!_

**A mystery unfolds **

" Um, well." Kouen said slowly rubbing the back of her head and looking around. " I was uh, busy. Ya busy and by the way I got you a birthday present!" she said jumping up and running over to the bag she had brought with her.

" Kouen stop trying to change the subject where were you this is important your only 17 and you've been gone for over a year!" Tohru yelled obviously worried about her sister.

" ya, ya, ya I know but I'm fine so there's nothing to worry about now is there?" Kouen said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. While putting her hands on her hips, the right hand holding a cute little box covered in very light pink raping paper covered in all the zodiac and a purple ribbon to keep it all together. At the first sight of it everyone in the room excluding Kouen went into panic ( oops I forgot kyo's dad much to hana's enjoyment is also there but he didn't spend the night and just got there not long before Kouen) wondering if she found out the sohma family secret.

"By the way I thought the rapping paper was really cute, for you that is. Remember when mom used to tell us those old stories of the zodiac? Ya that was great so speaking of mom where is she?" Kouen asked looking at Tohru for an answer, you could tell in her eyes that she really didn't know. Tohru and everyone had assumed she already knew and that defiantly wasn't the case. Tohru didn't know how to tell her.

" well Kouen um mom she, she isn't here." Tohru said in a voice so low Kouen had to strain to hear her.

" Tohru what do you mean she's not here where else would she be?" Kouen asked her voice getting higher with worry.

"Kouen you've been gone for over a year and I well we all thought you knew." Tohru whispered her voice shaking. She felt horrible for her sister and didn't want her to be hurt.

"Thought I knew WHAT? What's going on what are you not telling me? Where's mom?" Kouen screamed. Everyone in the room flinched when they heard her they didn't want to tell her and Tohru knew it was her job to tell the dreadful news.

" Kouen mom she passed away a little over a year ago." Tohru squeaked. She slowly looked up to see her sister completely terrified.

" Tohru that's a sick joke. That, that…just don't even joke about things like that. I mean it where is she?" Kouen's eyes were searching everyone for answer's she wasn't going to get. Her eye's started to water and she couldn't control it. Everyone saw she new it was the truth and she wasn't going to be able to see her mother again. Instinctively Kouens hands covered her mouth as the sobs broke from her chest. She bowed her head to try to hide it but it didn't work. She slowly sunk to her knee's letting the grief over take her. Everyone in the room felt sympathetic towards the girl who was now crying her eye's out in the middle of the floor. Tohru, Uo, and Hana all went over and hugged the poor girl.

"I..I…I should have done something. I should have been there for her. If I had she may still be here." Kouen sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Kouen there was nothing you could do, there was nothing any of us could do." Tohru whispered as her own tears fell down her cheeks. Tohru was more shocked than she let on. She hadn't seen her sister cry since their father died. Tohru had seen Kouen pretty beat up and not once had she cried she thought she would never see her cry, but she also thought she would never see Kouen again.

They stayed like that for a long time and eventually Kouen fell asleep.

" I'll take her upstairs." Kagura said slowly picking up Kouen with very little difficulty. ( Dream: she can spin kyo around her head I am pretty sure she can carry Kouen. I mean she's Tohru's size and she doesn't weigh that much!) " I'll come with you." Uo said slowly getting off Kureno's lap to follow Kagura.

" Tohru is there something about Kouen we should know?" Shigure asked full concern coating his voice.

" Well Kouen has had a pretty rough time ever since we were kids." Tohru whispered not sure if she should continue. Kagura and Uo walked back down stairs. Uo had heard what was said and decided to tell what she knew.

" Well Kouen has been a yankee longer than I have for one thing I'm pretty sure Tohru didn't even know that did you Tohru?" Uo said staring at Tohru who only shook her head in response.

" Well any way Kouen and her mom were never close and why I don't have a clue. You'd think that they would be close Kouen being a yankee and all. It never made sense to me to tell you the truth, but every time you talked about Kyoko around Kouen she would get all quite and get this hard look on her face. Any way Kouen was a pretty famous yankee almost as famous as kyoko. They called her the lone wolf because she was so distant but as powerful as a wolf. I'm just glad I never got on her bad side. She's a black belt in karate and a couple other things I think. But I can tell you this the day that girl gives up in a fight will be the day hell freezes over." Uo said getting this far away look in her eye and a look of admiration on her face.

" So she was a yankee huh." Shigure said rubbing his chin deep in thought.

" What the hell I thought twins were supposed to act a lot alike she basically the exact opposite of Tohru." Kyo yelled making everyone a little mad and causing Uo to slap a hand over his mouth and remind him that Kouen was still asleep.

" Oh ya I forgot I also hear that Kouen has fought a wolf quite a few times. That's the other reason they call her the lone wolf." Uo said in a matter a fact way. That statement left everyone with their mouths hanging open. The one thought going through the zodiac's mind.. Who was this girl?

**Dream: and that's the end of the chapter! This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I am very proud of it. It was almost 4 pages.**

**Kyo: only 4**

**Dream: shut up you. ( glares daggers at kyo)**

**Tohru: this was a sad chapter.**

**Dream: I know I almost cried while writing it! I feel so sorry for Kouen, I;m so evil to my characters! "sigh" well any way review to get on the wonderful wall of fame. I need reviews it's what keeps me so excited about writing! When I get a review I act like a kid in a candy store. So any way just move your mouse to the bottom of the screen push that button type a few ****nice**** words and hit send! Also thanks for reading!**


	3. She wakes

**Dream: I'M ALIVE! Sorry for not updating for so long I was kinda busy.**

**Kyo: ya right busy with what?**

**Dream: um well ah …ok maybe I wasn't but it's here now so.. Yuki **

**Yuki: Dream does not own anything**

**Dream: oh just to let you know we MAY have some guests for these little chats from Inuyasha and if you want to see a pic kinda of Kouen go to my profile. I know it's a pic of Kagome only changed but I was bored and paint was there anyway don't own it but check it out and tell me what you think. Just wanted to let you know well any way…On with the story!**

**Wall Of Fame**

101wuzup1

Angelvampgirl

miss-latina

LAST TIME

_The one thought going through the zodiac's mind.. Who was this girl?_

**She wakes**

No one knew much what to say at breakfast so they were all quite. Finally after what seemed like hours Shigure spoke up.

"So Tohru I have been wondering what was the problem between Kouen and your mother?" Shigure asked. He was being unusually serious. Tohru who had started to stare off into space jumped a little at his question. She noticed all the eye's on her and blushed before answering his question.

" Well back when mom was still alive I would here a lot of yelling in the other room when they thought I was asleep. I'm guessing mom and Kouen would get in these huge fights and now that I know that Kouen was a yankee I'm guessing that was mostly the reason. But I would here them screaming at each other then usually Kouen would just out of the blue stomp out of the door and she would be gone for a few days then come home. Kouen was always running away but when they were fighting it was always when they thought I was asleep. If I asked Kouen about it just smile and tell me that everything was fine. If I scraped my knee she would freak out and grab a first aid kit wrap it up as if my knee had just fallen off, the whole time saying sorry over and over again even if she had nothing to do with it. She has always been over protective like that."

Tohru said staring down at her hands. " I remember one time I was in our room and I heard yelling then I heard someone hit someone and jumped out of bed. When I got there all I saw was Kouen's back walking out the door and mom off to the side crying. At first I thought Kouen had hit mom but when mom looked at me I realized she had hit Kouen. That was the last time I saw Kouen and the night before mom died." Tohru's voice broke a few times at the end now she was crying with her head in her hands. Uo eyes were huge and her hands were over her mouth. First she was upset but now she was mad.

" Tohru that has got to be a lie! I know Kyoko and Kouen never got along but Kyoko would never hit you or Kouen! Plus you know just as well as I do that Kouen has one of the worst tempers I have ever seen, she probably hit Kyoko without even meaning to!" Uo screamed right in Tohru's face, Tohru in return back away from Uo. Kyoko was Uo's hero so she could never see her doing that but Uo wasn't there and didn't see what happened.

"UO BACK OFF! NOW!" everyone jumped there stood Kouen's hair all over the place from her little nap and her eyes were on fire. Uo backed up a little before ruining strait at Kouen and hitting her square in the jaw causing Kouen to stagger a little. (Dream: ironic since in the last chapter she said she didn't want to get on Kouen's bad side.) After regaining her balance Kouen slowly brought her hand to wipe the blood coming from her nose and lip. Her eye's looked as if the flashed red, as she reeled her arm back to hit Uo full force in the face ,but out of the corner of her eye she saw Tohru sitting over by the table starring terrified at her best friend and her sister. Kouen's eye's went wide in realization. Instead of hitting Uo she grabbed the collar of her shirt and said in dark tone " If you EVER, EVER, do that to Tohru again you will regret it. Trust me. And if you have a problem with ME talk to ME about and leave Tohru out of it!"

With that Kouen headed to the door grabbing her bag on the way. Then the sound of a door slamming was heard through the house as Kouen left. Tohru stood staring at the floor trying to process what had just happened. Then the realization hit her. Her sister, her twin she hadn't see for over a year just left again for who knows how long because of one of her best friends. She knew one thing she wasn't letting Kouen leave yet, not with all these questions she still had. With that thought she jumped up and ran out the door after Kouen everyone following close behind.

When Tohru got outside Kouen was halfway down the drive. Tohru was not by any means as fast as her sister but if she ran she could catch up with her sister, that is if Kouen kept walking. So she took off top speed screaming Kouen's name. Hearing her name Kouen slowly turned around. At the sight of seeing Tohru running after her, her eye's widened. Tohru being Tohru, she tripped on something and came crashing to the ground. Kouen totally spazed(sp?) out. She ran as fast as she could strait to Tohru's side. Of course Tohru had just skinned her knee's a little and had a few scrapes on her hands from trying to catch herself but over all she was fine, well that's what Tohru and everyone else thought. Although to Kouen Tohru might as well have broken all the bones in her body.

" Tohru, Tohru please tell me your ok!" Kouen panicked " oh I'm so sorry are you ok oh please tell me your ok! Ugg this is all my fault! Ah back on topic, Tohru are you ok?" Kouen asked desperately as she stood worriedly at Tohru. But before anyone could say anything Kouen jumped up and yelled "I almost forgot I have a first aid kit in my bag!" and ran to get it. Kouen quickly grabbed it and ran back over to Tohru immediately disinfecting her scratches and wrapping them up in gozz.(sp?) By now everyone was over there or quickly jogging over.

" hey crazy! What is with the huge freak out. Are you bi polar or something? One minute you look like your going to go off and destroy the world and the next you are freaking out over a scraped knee and acting as if he world is coming to an end!" Kyo screamed totally confused and not to happy at the moment. He was worried about Tohru to but Kouen was just going over board.

" HEY! Who the heck are you for one thing and what right do you have to criticize me huh?" Kouen screamed. Then picked up Tohru and turned away form Kyo and looked at Shigure.

"sorry. Um I'm guessing this is your place right?" Shigure simply nodded staring at her hard like he was trying to remember something. " ok well do you have a place I could put her?" Kouen stated gesturing with her head towards Tohru who was yelling in protest to no avail. Once again Shigure simply nodded and started walking off towards the house with the same strange look on his face.

**Dream: well there ya go everybody chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember please review!**


End file.
